Fangirls Can't Fix Everything
by Ashed Shadows
Summary: Mackenzie and Layla are basically regular fangirls living with Mackenzie's older brother Jackson. Ok, at least until Layla's computer gets a mean pop-up selling something called 'Free Units' Kenzie swears she has heard of these before, she just can't remember when.Until the first two arrive. Now Kenzie has to be nice and help Karkat and Aradia deal with a clingy Layla.T for safety.


"I dunno who to be!" I protested as my best friend and roommate rambled on. We were discussing my next cosplay, which by the way, I've only cosplayed with more than two people 3 times.

"Hetalia or Homestuck?"

"I've never cosplayed Homestuck."

"Homestuck it is then. So - Nepeta, Vriska, or Kankri?"

"Why can't I be Feferi?"

"Personality, gurl. Personality. And I don't like her." Layla replied flatly. I frowned.

"Why? And I don't act like Vriska."

"First things first. She's a Mary-Sue." I dunno what that is. "And secondly, you are totally mean to some people, usually if they are annoying, which I understand, and you even steal things from people. Plus, for the Nepeta, you act like a cat and roleplay more than I do."

I huffed, folding my arms in a pout. "But you are Kitty! And I only take what is mine. Y'know, stealing stuff back. Or to win. Like on Mario." Layla rolled her eyes and started searching stuff on her laptop, while I returned to mine.

Ok, let me introduce myself. I'm Mackenzie Lilli Thompson, and I'm a pretty normal, well fangirl normal, 15 year old girl living with my "roommate", Layla Kathrine Amundsen, with my 24 year old brother, Jackson. Because I didn't want to live in London with my mom. I'm perfectly fine here. Continuing on, It's the middle of summer, my friends either want me to hang out, or cosplay with them, or roleplay Warriors with them. Oh, and my cat is very clingy recently. Yeah. So not my favorite time.

"Dude, this pop-up is being mean." Layla whined, rapidly pressing the X-out button on whatever she was doing. Spinning around in my chair a few times, I scooted over to her and peered at the screen. Correction, IMAGINARY button.

"I hate those things. They are so annoying." I poked the power button, only to be stopped. "What? It might work. Y'know, usually pop-ups wo-"

Layla rolled her eyes at me. "I know. Read it though." I stared at the screen as she stole my computer.

**'You have been randomly selected out of 100 on this site to try out FREE units!**

**Just fill out the information below!'**

"Haha. Why the fuck were you ordering those fake flowers made out of fruits?" Layla laughed.

I ignored her and automatically started filling out the info. "Are you _seriously _falling for that? It's a scam Kenz."

**Name: Mackenzie Thompson**

**Age: 15**

**Current Fandom: Homestuck **

**Birthdate: March 24th**

"Oh my glub Kenz stop it now." Ignored.

**Address: **(Insert Secret Address here)

**Are there others in your house?: Yes**

**Parent/Guardian: Jackson Thompson**

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

**How many would you like the first time?: Two**

"Stupid you. Ok, just stupid friends in general."

"I heard that. At least I can swim!" I shot back as I clicked 'Done'. "And I never said you could say I was yo friend~!" Layla pouted and went to the official Emo Corner. Yeah, I painted it randomly. Or actually shot paintballs at it from a distance. Because multi-colors. Black is too awesome.

'**Congratulations! Your first few Homestuck Units will arrive in a few days! Thank you for your cooperation."**

Layla was mumbling things to herself while she faced the wall. Yeah. Definitely need to have a party to improve her happy skills. Or just giggle until you can't stop. It's infection to those who don't believe in craziness. "See? It didn't even ask our credit cards."

"It can still try to blow up our house!" She yelled back.

"They are probably just little dolls or something. Even though thats creepy." I shivered, trying to not think of evil killer dolls or stuffed animals or puppets. Cal and Chucky are puppets - both are evil and scary. Well... mainly Chucky. Lil Cal was a traitor. "If they are, I dearly hope they don't have some voice thing. I will set them on fire if they are. Or freaking rip them apart with knives." I swore, putting a hand on my chest solemnly.

Layla decided to join me, skipping over and hitting me on the head with my own computer. "So what's for dinner?"

"I dunno. Probably nachos."

"You make that every night!"

"I won't let you make anything! And Jackson's always out with friends, sor-ee!"

"...Yeah I won't let myself cook either. Still, can we have other food."

"I shall order pizza!"

"Awesome."

* * *

A few days later of cats on my head, a certain Autumn randomly coming over and leaving unexpectedly, and hunting for food, the annoying doorbell woke me up.

"Get off me." I muttered to Oreo. The cat didn't move. Huffing, I wiggled my toes under the blankets and Oreo's ears pricked. Then I shoved him off me and grabbed my baseball bat, walking downstairs. If Autumn was here again she was gonna get hit with this. Yawning, I walked down the stairs and opened the front door, were a mailman was standing.

"Are you Miss Mackenzie Thomps-" He looked alarmed bye the weapon in my hand.

"Yeah. Wassup." I blinked, throwing the bat on the couch. I realized he had the Homestuck sign on his shirt. Huh.

The mailman handed me a clipboard. "Please sign while I get the boxes." Boxes? What?

I did as he told me too, not even reading anything except emails and phone numbers. Something told me I should keep those, so I wrote them sloppily on my arm. Also near the end was 'Your next unit will arrive in a day or two.' I yawned yet again. It was only 9 o'clock in the morning after all. He rolled two large boxes up and carried a few more smaller ones, took the sheet thingy, thanked me and left. I just stared after him before dragging the crates inside. Thank god I was the only one who worked out in this house.

I took the two little paper packet-thingies and plopped down on the couch, reading the titles. And of course I screamed into a pillow (Respectfully, but still loud enough to wake up the dead-sleeper Layla) as I read the names.

**ARADIA MEGIDO: User Guide and Manual.**

** KARKAT VANTAS: User Guide and Manual.**

Once Layla sees the second she shall flip.

Speak of the Devil. She was standing behind me and trying to read the words without her glasses. I jumped and landed on the floor. "Ow."

"What are those?" She pointed at the crates.

"We just got units. And thanks to what I was reading on fanfiction last night, I know what they are."

"Please tell me not dolls. Or god forbid Barbies or some stupid thing."

"Nah. Practically a real Aradia and Karkat."

Layla looked at the boxes, then me, then the boxes, then me again and opened the top of both of them. "OH MAH GLUB THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!" She shrieked, mainly looking at the one which I suspect was Karkat's. She has a fangirl problem sometimes.

"Careful you'll wake th-"

"What's going on?" Aradia's head poked out of her crate, and Karkat popped up from his warily, only to be glomped by Layla.

"Must. Resist." My eye twitched. "Hugssssssss." I hissed, and clutched the pillow. Hey, if anyone is gonna be mature in this situation, it's gonna be the immature one. Too bad my awesome mind was battling itself.

Aradia blinked, slightly grinning at the fangirl currently hugging the other unit to death. Karkat was flailing and yelling at said girl. I giggled and after much dramatic thinking (Which he had obviously noticed and was now glaring at me), I pried Layla off and sat on her back to restrain her. See. Friendship works.

"So sup!" I waved, my yawn weaker this time. "I know you guys, so I'm Mackenzie and this is Layla. Ohyeahiforgot, she's usually the mature one." Aradia smiled at me. She's nice.

"Hello." She replied, at the same time as Karkat began speaking.

"How the fuck do you know about us?" Karkat demanded. He really does yell a lot. I'm gonna need my headphones if I don't want to be yelled at in the ear.

I leaned closer to him, eyes narrowed evilly. As planned, he awkwardly scooted back. "I'm an awesome stalker~" I sang. If I can creep them out that's fine. Good start.

"Fucking prove it."

Hmm. Ok, now this is where I put my Homestuck Quizzes to use. "You're name is Karkat Vantas. Obviously Cancer. You are a troll from Alternia, and sadly are insecure 'bout your blood color, and you played a game with 11 other trolls and claimed yourself leader of them. You trolled 4 kids - John, Jade, Dave, and Rose." I rambled, reciting from memory. "Um, you are the Knight of Blood and you are, I think ex, morial of Gamzee Makara. I can't remember your land, shit, an-" I broke off with a surprised screech as Layla threw me away and glomped Karkat again, who was actually stunned and kept muttering insults at me. I shook my head.

"Woah LayLay where did THAT come from?"

"I dunno. Fangirl strengths." She sang. I stood up and poked Aradia's cheek.

"Lol so you are real. I thought y'all were robots or dolls or something. Please tell me you aren't a doll. Please."

"I don't think so." She said, blinking.

I patted her head. "Thank Glob. I swore I'd kill any dolls. Because horror movies." Aradia just stared at me, incredulously. I can't really blame her. She's probably never seen a horror movie. Or maybe she has. I dunno.

Now I've gotta help Karkat again.

Rude little bastard was still glaring at me. At least he's ignoring clingy Layla.

* * *

**A/N: And Now I'm going to attempt to make actual unit manuals for them! I'm gonna bet people already have, but these will go along with the story.**

** BTW: Aradia is my Zodiac troll and currently my favorite Homestuck character. And I've been told I can cosplay an awesome Nepeta or Vriska. Kankri if I really try. Probably not. Actually, I talk to myself more than usual ^^'**

**I'm making a Humanish Bec cosplay :D And I might go to a con with my friends, who coincidentally cosplay John and Jade. Happy BetaKids family. Whooop.**

** Oh yeah! Can anyone help me with the personalities? I'm making Aradia not dead :D And yeah :I **

**T.T I failed at personalities. Ok, just them in general.**

**Review please?**

**Shadow**


End file.
